Known in the art are various tools used for carrying out painting applications and the like, such as paint liners, paint pans, paint scrapers, sanders, etc.
More particularly, known to the Applicant are the following US patents, patent applications and industrial designs which describe various paint liners and the like: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,157,902; 3,514,012; 3,828,389; 4,445,250; 4,541,542; 4,547,926; 4,651,379; 5,316,137; 5,460,289; 5,533,228; 5,553,701; 5,645,164; 5,862,930; 5,966,772; 6,076,225; 6,196,410 B1; 6,622,884 B1; 7,083,044 B1; 2004/0238399 A1; 2005/0252920 A1; 2007/0151975 A1; 2008/0029520 A1; 2008/0127443 A1; Des 223,864; Des 244,827; Des 289,456; Des 292,533; Des 327,755; Des 332,512; Des 371,876; Des 400,329; D461,288 S; D489,955 S; D553,817 S; D553,818 S; and D571,969 S;
It is also known in the art that paint liners are used with paint pans for receiving paint therein in order to carry out painting applications and the like. A substantial drawback associated with conventional paint liners is that very often, they are not designed so as to be properly nested into or secured with respect to a corresponding paint pan, which may result in the paint liner being undesirably displaced or removed from its corresponding paint pan, which may cause paint spillage and other substantial drawbacks.
Another substantial drawback associated with conventional paint liners is that they are not designed to be conveniently covered up so as to prevent paint and/or accessories found therein from drying up and/or being contaminated when the latter are not being used, whether for a short period of time or for more extended periods of time.
Hence, in light of the aforementioned, there is a need for a device, which by virtue of its design and components, would be able to overcome or at least minimize some of the above-discussed prior art problems.